ben 10 z
by Universe15
Summary: ben 10 va por accidente al mundo de dragon ball, perdon por la sinopsis pequeña es que no soy bueno con los summarys, a y dejen reviews por favor
1. el accidente

**nota de autor:esto es despues de la saga de majin buu pero antes de que majin buu reencarnara en ub, y en ben 10 es en supremacía alienígena, ben 10 omniverse no me gusto mucho solo un poco pero no mucho**

* * *

Todo inicia en la cochera de Kevin, gwen, julie, ben y ship estaban ahí viendo un portal (parecido al teletransportador que intento construir Kevin).

-bien Kevin que es esto se parece al teletransportador que intentaste hacer-dijo el portador del ultimatrix

-es una máquina para viajar a otras dimensiones-dijo Kevin.

-¿Y para que quieres una máquina para viajar a otras dimensiones?-pregunto julie con ship a un lado.

-uno nunca sabe, bueno voy a ponerla a funcionar-respondió Kevin activando la maquina.

Todo empezó bien pero el portal empezó a fallar y el portal empezó a succionar todo gwen intento crar un campo de mana pero el portal estaba a punto de absorber a julie y a ship pero ben la hizo a un lado pero el portal lo absorbió a él y a ship, después el portal exploto.

-donde esta ben y ship-pregunto julie

-fueron absorbidos por el portal, tendré que repararlo ya que el portal es lo único que nos permitiría ir a la dimensión a la que fueron ya que hay muchas dimensiones, podría tomar un mes-explico Kevin.

-pues empieza rápido-dijeron julie y gwen preocupadas.

**En otra dimensión y lugar distintos**

Se abre un portal y salen ben y ship, se quedan mirando y voltean al portal y ven que se cerró rápido.

-bien si estamos en otra dimensión, pues muy parecida a la nuestra-dijo ben

-bien tenemos que caminar en esta dimensión tal vez no nos conozcan así que no usare el ultimatrix, caminemos hasta encontrar una ciudad-dijo ben.

-ship ship-dijo ship

Caminaron viendo que esta dimensión era parecida a la suya, pero de repente el ultimatrix empezó a parpadear.

-ADN desconocido detectado-dijo el ultimatrix.

-que extraño el reloj detecta una energía de entre esas rocas-dijo ben

Se acerco a las rocas buscando la fuente de lo que le pasaba al reloj, entonces encontró una esfera de color naranja con tres estrellas en ella.

-qué extraño-dijo ben acerco la esfera al ultimatrix tocándola con el ultimatrix.

-ADN agregado a la base de datos-dijo el ultimatrix para mostrar la imagen de un dragón como serpiente muy grande.

-bueno sea lo que sea esto me ha dado una nueva transformación luego averiguo que es lo que hace mientras guardare la esfera-dijo ben guardándola en su chaqueta.

Camino y a lo lejos vio una ciudad y luego escucho las sirenas de la policía que conducían un tipo de autos voladores.

-algo está pasando mejor si utilizo el ultimatrix, es hora de ser héroe, xrl8-dijo ben eligiendo la transformación y transformándose en una criatura con proporciones aerodinámicas y de color negro.

-súbete a mi ship-dijo ben permitiendo que ship se subiera a él y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad a donde fueron las patrullas, cuando llego se destransformo y bajo a ship y vio que había un asalto y que tenían rehenes.

-ship quédate aquí yo me encargo de esto-dijo ben transformándose en diamante y apareció frente a los ladrones.

-déjenlos ir-dijo ben

-que es eso, bueno no importa disparen-dijeron disparando, y diamante disparo diamantes de sus brazos destruyendo sus armas, luego se transformo otra vez en xrl8 y golpeo a súper velocidad a los asaltantes entonces se acabo la batería del ultimatrix haciéndolo regresar a la normalidad, entonces ship apareció y se convirtió en una especie de robot y acabo con los que faltaban.

-ship no te dije que yo me encargaría de esto-dijo ben enfadado

-ship, ship-dijo ship.

-bueno creo que mejor debería agradecerte, mejor vámonos-dijo ben yéndose de ahí a pie mientras el ultimatrix se recargaba.

Entonces el gran saiyaman apareció

-yo soy el gran saiyaman el defensor de los débiles y vengo a-dijo gohan en su traje de saiyaman.

-¿Que paso aquí quien los derroto?-pregunto videl en su traje

-yo les muestro-dijo un reportero mostrando las imágenes que grabo su camarógrafo.

-y eso fue ese sujeto con un extraño aparato se transformo en alienígenas y acabo con los villanos-dijo el reportero

-bueno gracias y adiós vámonos saiyaman 2-dijo gohan que se fue volando junto a videl y se preguntaban quien era ese sujeto.

**Mientras tanto**

Ben llego a una especie de cúpula que era la corporación capsula y decidió entrar a preguntar. Bulma, veía la televisión y vio el reportaje de los ladrones, y los aliens. En ese momento entro ven con ship a un lado.

-hola-saludo ben

-tú eres el del noticiero, ¿el que se transformo en diferentes aliens?-pregunto bulma, entonces llego vegeta con trunks que habían estado entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

-quien es este sujeto-dijo de mal humor vegeta.

-soy ben tenyson vengo de otra dimensión, vine esta dimensión por accidente y me tope con este lugar, bueno fue después de derrotar a los asaltantes-respondió ben

-¿y como te transformas en otros alienígenas?-pregunto bulma

-a eso se debe al ultimatrix un aparato diseñado para recolectar el ADN de distintas especies alienígenas, fue diseñado también para ayudar a estudiar las especies pero también permite transformar al usuario en un alíen de la especie que el seleccione de la base de datos, tiene el ADN de más de un millón de especies pero solo puedo acceder a unas cuantas, fue creado por azmuth, según él, el ser más inteligente de cuatro tal vez cinco galaxias-dijo ben.

-bien hemos visto muchas cosas raras así que esto es muy común-dijo trunks

-y que es eso-dijo vegeta señalando a ship.

-su nombre es ship pertenece a una especie alienígena que puede controlar y mejorar cualquier tecnología-dijo ben, pero se le calló la esfera que había guardado en su bolsillo.

-¿eso es una esfera del dragón?-pregunto bulma

-que es una esfera del dragón, yo eso me lo encontré, de repente el ultimatrix empezó a detectar una especie de energía viniendo de unas rocas y busque la fuente y era eso, me pueden decir para que sirve-dijo ben

-bien para empezar hay 7 esferas si las reúnes todas y dices la clave aparecerá un dragón llamado shenlong que cumple tres deseos, aunque también tienen limite y reglas-dijo bulma

-¿cómo qué tipo de deseos?-pregunto ben

-todo tipo de deseos pero también tienen limite, por ejemplo solo pueden revivir a alguien una sola vez, pero no puede por una segunda vez, tampoco revivirla si murió por causas naturales, no puede dañar a alguien que sea más fuerte que el-respondió bulma.

-bien gracias por decírmelo, bueno creo que mejor les doy la esfera como dije solo me la encontré-dijo ben dándole a bulma la esfera.

-gracias, espera dijiste que el ultimatrix detecto energía que paso después-dijo bulma.

-Bueno al parecer se agrego el ADN de ese tal shenlong al ultimatrix-dijo ben mostrando el holograma de shenlong.

-oye quieres decir que el ultimatrix obtuvo el ADN de shenlong, entonces debes tener los poderes de shenlong-dijo bulma.

-si eso creo pero para que lo sepan yo no sabía que se iba a agregar el ADN de shenlong a la base de datos solo la acerque al ultimatrix debido a que quería averiguar porque detectaba esa energía-dijo ben.

Entonces llegaron gohan, krillin, picoro, goku y todos los demás, y cuando lo vieron se le quedaron viendo, entonces él les explico todo otra vez.

-así que viniste a esta dimensión por accidente-pregunto goten.

-si, pero debo encontrar la manera de regresar a mi dimensión-dijo ben

-ADN desconocido detectado-entonces empezó a decir el ultimatrix y ben busco la fuente y eran, goku, goten, picoro, gohan y vegeta.

.disculpen pero ustedes son de alguna manera alienígenas, si lo son podría agregar su ADN al ultimatrix-pregunto ben.

-si somos de una rasa alienígena llamada saijayins, y bueno está bien puedes agregar nuestro ADN al ultimatrix-dijo goce

-está bien pero si lo haces tendrás que pelear en un combate conmigo tu ben y u kakaroto-dijo vegeta con su humor de siempre.

Entonces ben escaneo a goku, vegeta, goten, y picoro, iba a escanear a gohan pero.

-demasiadas muestras de ADN de la misma especie se pueden conservar las de la misma especie pero no se fusionaran en dos pares para añadir más de la misma especie-dijo el ultimatrix.

Entonces el ADN de goku y vegeta, y también la de goten y trunks se fusiono.

-bien creo que ya no añadiré más ADN saijayin al ultimatrix-dijo ben

-oigan no se habrán fusionado también porque se pueden fusionarse con la danza de la fusión-dijo krillin.

-que es la danza de la fusión-entonces goku se lo explico-a entonces eso es-dijo ben

Entonces apareció Kibitoshin.

-chicos tengo malas noticias, kid buu a regresado-dijo Kibitoshin

**En el siguiente**

**Hola soy goku como kid buu a escapado del infierno y a derrotado a todos la última esperanza es ben, el siguiente capítulo de ben 10 se encuentra con dragón ball z será**

**La transformación y el retorno de vegetto**

* * *

**s_egunda nota de autor Oigan que popinan de que ben y ship se fusionen con los pendientes potara si les gusta la idea luego pongo en la historia y el porque tienen que fusionarse si no les gusta no pondre esa fusion de ben y ship en la historia_**


	2. la transformacion y el retorno de vegeto

nota de autor: quiero agradecerle a aletuki01 por darme la idea de como kid buu escaparía del infierno

* * *

Todos se quedaron mudos (ben porque no conocía a kid buu), entonces videl hablo (se me olvido decir que también estaba ahí en el anterior capitulo).

-¿cómo que kid buu regreso?-pregunto videl

-si verán en el infierno babidi logro crear un portal para escapar, logramos detenerlo antes que él y los demás lo cruzaran pero no nos dimos cuenta de que kid buu apareció y lo cruzo-dijo kibitoshin

-esperen ¿quién es kid buu?-pregunto ben

Entonces kibitoshin lo noto y le explico todo lo sucedido, y ben también le explico que viene de otra dimensión.

-bueno entonces creo que hay que derrotarlo, puede que también me convierta en un héroe en esta dimensión y sea famoso-dijo ben.

-no creo que esa sea una buena idea ben-dijo un desconocido

-¿profesor paradox?-pregunto sorprendido ben.

-si el mismo y tengo que decirte algo, no es buena idea que te hagas famoso aquí-dijo paradox

-tu sabandija di quien eres-dijo gritando vegeta

Ben les explico quien era el profesor paradox.

-bien, aclarado quien soy, te voy a decir el porqué de lo que te dije, verán ese sujeto al que llaman míster Satán la fama que tiene aquí, y el que la gente confié en el ayudara en el futuro a algo que no puedo decirles (se refiere a lo que sucedió en dragón ball gt de ayudar a llevar a la gente a otro planeta antes de que la tierra explote) porque es malo saber demasiado del futuro-dijo paradox.

-bien entendemos oye si es cierto lo que dijo ben de que viajas a otros universos y en el tiempo, me podrías decir que es lo que hubiera pasado si mi padre no hubiera tomado el crédito de matar a cell-dijo videl la hija de míster Satán.

-bien te lo diré, por alguna razón a diferencia de míster Satán a gohan le tendrían miedo y tratarían de capturarlo para hacer experimentos, y majin buu gordo no se habría vuelto al lado de los buenos y ahora todos estarían muertos-explico paradox.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos jamás se imaginaron que eso podría pasar si míster Satán no hubiera tomado el crédito de matar a cell.

-verán hay reglas sobre universos, por cada decisión que se toma se crea un universo, uno donde se tomo una decisión otro donde se tomo la decisión contraria, ese es el secreto de los universos miles de personas tomando decisiones y creando miles de universos, es increíble como una simple decisión que uno consideraría insignificante puede cambiar el curso de la historia, hay universos tan parecidos que tomaría toda una vida encontrar la diferencia, universos tan distintos que desafían la comprensión-explico paradox

-bien no conozco a ese míster Satán pero por lo que dices no debe ser fuerte pero debió tener una importante-dijo ben.

-oigan nos desviamos del tema deben ir con kid buu y regresarlo al infierno, el portal que creo babidi también puede revivir a los muertos que lo crucen-dijo kibitoshin.

-espera un momento, paradox solo viniste a decirme eso-dijo ben.

-no, lo que pase es que en dos semanas en tu dimensión vilgax atacara la tierra y vengo a llevarte pero eso será después porque tienes que obtener el ADN de kid buu porque eso te ayudara en el futuro a salvar el universo, y también el tiempo en tu dimensión esta sincronizado con esta dimensión y tendrías que esperar un mes para que kevin termine de reparar el portal-dijo paradox.

-bien eso tiene sentido-dijo trunks.

-bien vámonos-dijo kibitoshin teletransportandolos.

**En otro lugar**

Kid buu había escapado del infierno y ahora estaba atacando las ciudades, míster Satán había sido llevado hay pero como siempre estaba escondido.

-qué bueno que llegaron ya estaba preocupado-dijo míster Satán.

-¿quién es él?-pregunto ben.

-es el payaso de míster Satán del cual te hablo ese tal paradox-dijo vegeta.

-a, bueno y donde esta kid buu-dijo ben.

Entonces vio un ser rosado con aspecto de niño destruyéndolo todo.

-ya lo vi, vaya para ese aspecto inofensivo es muy fuerte-dijo ben

-bien acabemos con ese monstruo otra vez hemos estado entrenando así que somos más fuertes que cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez con el-dijo vegeta

Entonces vegeta se lanzo a atacarlo si bien ahora eran más fuertes debido a que entrenaron, también kid buu aumento su fuerza y derroto a vegeta y a los demás con facilidad dejándolos inconscientes y ben se dispuso a usar el ultimatrix.

-bien es hora de ser héroe-grito ben.

Entonces se transformo en la fusión de goten y trunks (vean el porqué en el capítulo 1, y por cierto ya goten y trunks le explicaron a ben las técnicas que tienen en gotenks, también goku le explico las técnicas de gogeta).

-fusión gotenks, fue bueno que me digieran las técnicas que tiene y que hace cada una-dijo ben.

-ataque kamikaze-dijo ben haciendo en ataque de los fantasmas (le dijeron como hacer las técnicas ya que cuando se transforma puede hacerlas sin dificultad)

Y estos impactaron contra kid buu pero el daño que le hizo se regenero, entonces se transformo en super saijayin y le lanzo una ráfaga de energía, pero el daño duro muy poco, entonces decidió pasar a otra transformación.

-ben super saijayin-dijo ben convirtiéndose en una réplica de gogeta (perdón pero no soy bueno inventando nombres para aliens y por eso le puse ben super saijayin).

-bien creo que pasare a supremo-ben oprimió el símbolo y se convirtió en una réplica de vegetto (la fusión de goku y vegeta con los pendientes potara).y no solo eso tenía el poder de el vegetto original y empezó a atacar en el aire a kid buu.

-que paso, ¿ese es ben?-dijo goten que acababa de despertar y todos los demás también despertaron pero estaban heridos y vieron con asombro lo que sucedía.

-oigan ese se parece a cuando ustedes dos se fusionaron con esa especie de truco con esos pendientes-dijo míster Satán a goku y vegeta.

-si tienes razón- dijo goku.

Entonces al ultimatrix se le acabo la el tiempo y ben se destransformo.

-demonios esas dos transformaciones disminuyo el tiempo de transformación-dijo ben.

Entonces kid buu iba a atacar a ben entonces recordó lo que dijo paradox.

-ultimatrix escanea-grito ben entonces una luz verde escaneo a kid buu entonces hubo una luz verde que cegó a kid buu. Lamentablemente como las nuevas transformaciones eran poderosas la batería del ultimatrix se acabo y no pudo transformarse.

-o no-dijo ben

Entonces goku ataco a majin buu con un kamehameha y como kid buu aun no se le pasaba la ceguera temporal no se fijo. Pero se regenero y golpeo a goku dejándolo muy herido y iba a matarlo, todos los demás iban a evitarlo (vegeta porque quería luchar contra goku) pero el profesor paradox apareció y los teletransporto de nuevo a la corporación capsula (eso incluye a míster Satán y a kibitoshin).

-¿paradox porque nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto ben.

-bueno el ultimatrix no tiene energía y ellos están lastimados, fui con Yajirobe y batalle para que me diera esto-dijo paradox mostrando las semillas del ermitaño y dándoselas a todos menos a ben ya que no salió lastimado y luego de curarlos le explicaron a ben lo de las semillas.

-bueno y porque otra cosa nos trajiste aquí-dijo ben

-bueno tiene que ver con ship-dijo paradox.

-ship si lo recuerdo bien lo deje aquí que pasa con el-dijo ben

-bueno, pues-dijo paradox.

Entonces llego bulma con ship en brazos, y ben vio que ship estaba comportándose extraño y cambiaba de color.

-ben, ya vencieron a kid buu, y algo le pasa a ship que le pasa-dijo bulma.

-no, pero ¿qué le pasa a ship?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación ben

-ben, ship sufre de una enfermedad que es como varios tipos de cáncer en el aspecto de que no se sabe cuándo ni dónde se empezaran a ver los síntomas de la virus, lamentablemente cuando da síntomas ya es muy tarde para tratarlo-dijo paradox.

-espera no hay una manera de salvarlo-dijo ben.

-bueno hay una que ship se fusione con un ser orgánico, pero el artefacto que hace eso no existe en esta dimensión-dijo paradox

-entonces llévame a nuestra dimensión paradox-ordeno ven.

-creo que no es necesario ya que aquí existe un objeto que tiene magia que puede hacer el mismo efecto-explico paradox.

-objeto mágico, ¿Cuál es?-pregunto ben.

-son los pendientes potara, y creo que kibitoshin tiene algunos-dijo paradox.

-está seguro de que es necesario yo los traía por si los necesitaban, recuerda que sus efectos son permanentes-dijo kibitoshin.

-en realidad no lo son recuerda que cuando goku y vegeta se fusionaron cuando majin buu antes de transformarse en kid buu los absorbió y dentro de su cuerpo la fusión se deshizo, y aparte recuerden que hay otro majin buu el gordo pero está del lado de los buenos y el podría hacerles el favor de absorberlos para deshacer la fusión-dijo paradox

-¿cuánto tiempo hay que estar fusionados?-pregunto ben.

-por lo menos un año-dijo paradox.

-espera, me explicaron antes los dos tipos de fusión, pero los mas importante es con quien se fusionara ship, julie no está aquí-dijo ben

-que tal contigo ben-dijo paradox.

-no lo sé, mejor que ship lo decida, me podrías prestar los pendientes-dijo ben a kibitoshin. Kibitoshin se los dio-bien ship si quieres fusionarte conmigo durante un año tome este pendiente y póntelo, sino no-dijo ben a ship entonces ship tomo forma humanoide y tomo el pendiente y se lo puso.

-bien, entonces me pongo el otro-dijo ben poniéndose el pendiente. Entonces sus cuerpos chocaron y hubo una luz brillante y cuando se disipo vieron a ben parado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-no ocurrió nada-dijo ben (solo se oye una sola voz algunos guerreros fusionados solo se les escucha una voz, y en algunos casos como kibitoshin solo una personalidad predomina, aquí predomina la de ben en la fusión).

-eso crees ben, ponte a pensar en transformar tu mano en un arma o algo-dijo paradox.

-bien-entonces ben pensó en transformar su mano en un cañón laser y su mano se convirtió en eso-guau si funciono-dijo ben (no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para la fusión de ben y ship).

-si al fusionarse te convertiste en un hibrido de la especie de ship y humano y sigues conservando ciertas cosas humanas, como los órganos internos, pero puedes convertir tus manos en todo tipo de armas-dijo paradox

Entonces se abrió un portal y salieron del portal gwen, kevin y julie. Y julie se fue con ben y lo abrazo.

-ben estas bien, y porque tienes puestos pendientes y donde esta ship-dijo julie.

-paradox no dijiste que se iban a tardar un mes en reparar el portal-dijo ben.

-bueno se me olvido que le pidieron ayuda a Cooper, y así pudieron a reparar el portal antes-dijo paradox.

-Bueno pero donde esta ship y porque tienes puestos pendientes-dijo julie preocupada por su mascota.

Ben le explico lo de los pendientes potara (ya se los quito), y les presento a los guerreros z, a gwen, kevin y julie.

-espera los pendientes sirven para fusionar pero porque los tenias puestos-dijo kevin.

-bueno ocurrió algo y ship y yo nos fusionamos-dijo nervioso ben por la respuesta de sus novia, y sus amigos.

-¿que?-dijeron kevin, julie y gwen al mismo tiempo pero antes que ben les explicara una explosión de energía destruyo el techo y vieron que era kid buu.

**En el siguiente capitulo**

**Hola soy goku kid buu llego hasta dónde estamos y si ben utiliza la nueva transformación podrá ganar. El siguiente capítulo de ben 10 z será**

**La aparición de destructo buu**

* * *

**Nota de autor 2: que les parecio si les gusto dejen comentarios y sino tambien para mejorar mis historias**


	3. la aparicion de destructo buu

**nota de autor perdon la tardansa es que estube muy ocupado.**

* * *

Kid buu después de destruir el techo iba a atacarlos pero el majin buu gordo apareció y lo golpeo y los dos buu empezaron a pelear.

-ese es el otro majin buu, el que está del lado de los buenos-dijo ben

-sí, así es-dijo paradox

-bien, gwen, kevin y julie tienen que irse de aquí, kid buu es muy peligroso-dijo ben eligiendo un alienígena del ultimatrix.

-no ben, no te podemos abandonar, aunque no conozcamos a ese ser extraño-dijo gwen.

Pero kid buu logro lanzarle una esfera de energía, gwen creó un escudo de mana pero fue destruido fácilmente. Ben usando sus nuevos poderes convirtió su mano en un arma (el cañón laser del capítulo 2) y le disparo un rayo, y le dio pero el daño se regenero.

-ben, como puedes hacer eso-dijo julie aun no recuperada de lo que dijo ben de la fusión.

-ya se los dije ship y yo nos fusionamos, no hay tiempo de explicar ahorita voy a ayudar al majin buu que está del lado de los buenos-respondió ben.

-te recomiendo que uses la transformación que conseguiste de kid buu, y pases a supremo-recomendó paradox.

Siguiendo la recomendación eligió esa transformación-destructo buu-dijo ben, y era una réplica de kid buu entonces paso a supremo-destructo buu supremo-dijo ben- y se convirtió en una réplica de súper buu con toda su fuerza (considero que súper buu es más fuerte que kid buu). Y gwen le disparo a kid buu discos de mana pero no le afecto Kevin absorbió metal de un auto (un auto que no estaba encapsulado y tuvo que ir a buscar el objeto) y golpeo a kid buu pero kid buu lo mando volar de un golpe.

-Kevin, ben tenía razón es muy fuerte-dijo gwen, ayudando a Kevin que quedo inconsciente.

-paradox puedes llevar a Kevin, gwen y julie a un lugar seguro-dijo ben.

-claro ben-dijo paradox teletransportandolos y luego de eso regreso-los lleve al templo sagrado-dijo paradox (recuerden que él sabe muchas cosas).

-bien, ese bastardo de kid buu ya me hirió una vez ya no volverá a pasar-dijo gritando enojado vegeta para después atacarlo a golpes (el majin buu gordo quedo inconsciente).

Y todos empezaron a atacar a kid buu con golpes, patadas y ataques de energía, ben todavía no se acostumbraba a la transformación pero logro atacar a kid buu efectivamente. Después kid buu lanzo un rayo de la antena de la cabeza a los guerreros z lograron esquivarlo y el rayo convirtió una piedra en caramelos.

-puede hacer eso-pregunto super buu que no conoció todo de la transformación nueva.

Pero Kevin y gwen llegaron aunque gwen se veía un poco débil.

-¿cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunto ben.

-nos teletransporte aunque me dejo un poco débil, y no te preocupes por julie está en el templo-dijo gwen.

Acto seguido todos empezaron a atacar a kid buu y el majin buu gordo despertó y también ataco a kid buu. Entonces al ultimatrix se le acabo el tiempo, regresando a ben a la normalidad.

-demonios, se acabo el tiempo mejor elijo otra transformación-dijo ben mientras elegía una transformación pero kid buu lo ataco antes de que pudiera elegir una transformación dándole un golpe y lo iba a atacar otra vez, pero gwen apareció creando un campo de mana pero kid buu lo destruyo fácilmente. Y iba a atacar a gwen pero un rayo laser paso antes de que kid buu llegara a gwen y había sido ben que convirtió otra vez su mano en un cañón laser pero el golpe que le dio kid buu había sido muy duro y estaba muy lastimado.

-dios ese golpe fue muy fuerte, me dejo muy lastimado, pero debo continuar-pensó ben. Entonces kid buu iba a atacarlo pero goku lo golpeo haciendo que kid buu desviara su atención.

-ben estas muy lastimado no puedes pelear así-dijo gwen.

-gwen tiene razón ben, tienes que irte-dijo kevin.

-no, debo ayudarlos-entonces ben vio a míster Satán que como siempre se había quedado a observar, entonces ben que debido a que no conocía del todo a míster Satán, basándose en lo que le dijo paradox y como estaba herido se le ocurrió una idea.

-míster Satán puede venir-dijo ben al supuesto campeón mundial.

-este yo, no puedo es que tengo que, ir al baño-dijo míster Satán.

Acto seguido gwen llevo a míster Satán a ben sin saber para que lo quería.

-bien para que me querías aquí-dijo míster Satán con miedo.

-bien recuerdas a paradox, un sujeto con bata blanca, con gafas de laboratorio-dijo ben.

-si, lo vi pero no lo conozco mucho-dijo míster Satán.

-bien, mira paradox me dijo que la fama que tienes va a ayudar al futuro en algo que no nos dijo, y yo estoy lastimado, y basándome en lo que me dijo, creo que te voy a prestar el ultimatrix-dijo ben (por cierto como dije ben no conoce del todo a míster Satán y se basa en lo que dijo paradox, aparte de que esta lastimado recuerden que estaba en su forma humana normal cuando kid buu lo ataco, la fusión con ship no evita que pueda salir lastimado).

**Volviendo a la batalla.**

-kid buu se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes-dijo goku.

Pero de repente aparece míster Satán con el ultimatrix en su brazo.

-jajaja, yo el gran míster Satán tengo en mi poder el artefacto más poderoso del universo, y te voy a derrotar-dijo míster Satán confiado ya que ben también le había enseñado a usar el ultimatrix y sobre los alienígenas, por pura suerte que siempre tiene míster Satán en ese mismo momento llegaron reporteros y vieron y oyeron lo que dijo.

-¿ese es míster Satán?, dijo que tiene el artefacto más poderoso del universo, será posible-dijo el reportero a la cámara que estaba transmitiendo en vivo. Acto seguido míster Satán eligió una de las transformaciones nuevas y eligió la de super saijayin. Pero como no estaba acostumbrado kid buu, logro darle un golpe.

-hayhayhayhayhayhayhayhay, ¿eh?, eso me dolió menos pero no tanto, jajajaja, si yo te derrotare-dijo míster Satán.

-ben le dio el ultimatrix a míster Satán, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo gohan sorprendido por eso.

-oigan si ben dice que el ultimatrix es el artefacto más poderoso del universo, porque no dejamos que míster Satán pelee contra kid buu, si falla nosotros atacamos a kid buu-dijo goku pensando (de las muy pocas beses que dice algo inteligente).

-estás loco kakarotto, yo no voy a dejar que ese tonto se enfrente a kid buu, yo quiero demostrar que soy el más fuerte-dijo gritando vegeta. Ataco a kid buu pero este lo noqueo.

-Satán punch-dijo míster Satán dándole un golpe a majin buu, fue muy fuerte debido a que ya se acostumbro y paso a modo supremo de la fusión de goku y vegeta en el ultimatrix (como dije ben le enseño a usar el ultimatrix).

-bien es hora de acabar con esta demonio de una vez, yo el gran campeón te derrotare-dijo míster Satán (por cierto no se me ocurre un nombre para los alienígenas cuando míster Satán los usa). Míster Satán intento lanzar una bola de energía y lo logro, acto seguido y usando la transformación de vegetto reunió una gran cantidad de energía gracias al gran poder de la transformación de vegetto que fue equivalente a la super genkidama, solo que kid buu se hizo más fuerte de lo que era antes así que logro contenerla como lo hiso la primera vez-ha ese tonto cree que va a derrotar al gran campeón míster Satán que soy yo-pensó míster Satán.

Entonces vio a los camarógrafos y quiso lucirse y como ya se acostumbro lo suficiente a la transformación uso más fuerza acabando con kid buu exactamente como la primera vez, excepto por que fue una transformación con el poder de vegetto (considero que vegetto tiene el poder para acabar a kid buu fácilmente, y por cierto considero que míster Satán debería por primera vez hacer algo importante). Entonces míster Satán se des transformo.

-si le gane, jajaja, nadie me gana-dijo míster Satán quitándose el cinturón de campeón y mostrándolo en alto.

-es increíble señores, habíamos recibido informes de un sujeto que se transforma en alienígenas y resulta que era míster Satán y derroto a ese monstruo-dijo el reportero a la cámara. Y mister satan fue a donde estaba ben y le entrego el ultimatrix-es increíble señores ahora mister satan le entrego el ultimatrix a un muchacho-dijo el reportero y se acerco a mister satan y le entrevistaron.

-ben no creí que le dieras el ultimatrix a mister satan-dijo paradox que apareció de repente.

-si me base en lo que me dijiste-dijo ben que aun estaba muy lastimado-me podrían llevar a donde esta julie aun tengo que explicarle lo de la fusión-dijo ben

-ben estas muy lastimado-dijo gwen

-en el templo hay mas semillas del ermitaño si come una sanara más rápidamente-dijo picoro.

-está bien-dijo gwen y paradox teletransporto a ben, gwen, kevin, los demás incluyendo a mister satan y majin buu (no kid buu, el buu bueno) al templo una vez ahí fueron a pedir las semillas y le dieron una a ben. Y julie llego y lo abraso.

-ben, estas bien-dijo julie.

Si pero aun tengo que explicarte lo de la fusión-dijo ben y empezó a explicarle a julie todo lo sucedido y el porqué ship y el tuvieron que fusionarse.

-entonces es por eso, ¿y tienen que estar un año fusionados?-dijo julie un poco triste por su mascota.

-no necesariamente yo dije que por lo menos un año pero puede bastar solo medio año-dijo paradox,

-bien podre esperar-dijo julie. Y vegeta despertó y le explicaron.

-como puede ese estúpido de mister satan ganarle a kid buu ese debería de ser yo-dijo furioso vegeta.

-cálmate vegeta-dijo goku. Y después apareció kibitoshin.

-oigan ganaron, pero kid buu mato a mucha gente-dijo kibitoshin.

-tranquilo las reviviremos con las esferas del dragón-dijo dende que se acerco a donde estaban.

-oigan y porque no usan la transformación de ben en shenlong y pasa a supremo-recomendó paradox.

**Hola soy goku**

**Finalmente logramos derrotar a kid buu pero mato personas una de las transformaciones de ben podrá ayudar, en el siguiente capítulo de ben 10 z será.**

**La aparición de ultímate shenlong.**

* * *

**Nota de autor que les parecio por favor dejen comentarios**


	4. La aparición de ultímate shenlong

**nota de autor perdón la tardanza pero aquí esta**

* * *

Todos se le quedaron viendo a paradox.

-quien es shenlong-pregunto gwen entonces les explicaron quien era shenlong.

-bien creo, creo que esa es una buena idea-dijo julie.

-está bien, es hora de ser héroe-dijo ben eligiendo la transformación de shenlong.

-ben shenlong-todos vieron que al igual que el shenlong de las esferas se oscurecía el cielo y también tenía el mismo tamaño que el real. Entonces pasó a supremo y tenía el mismo aspecto que porunga el shenlong de namekusei.

-se parece a porunga-dijo dende, entonces paradox le explico como hacer los deseos solo tenía que hacer es pensar el deseo y querer hacerlo realidad sin que se lo tuvieran que pedir.

-bien entonces reviviré a todos los muertos-dijo ben shenlong. Y concedió el deseo e iba a destransformarse pero lo interrumpieron diciendo que borrara los recuerdos a cerca de lo que sucedió y lo izo pero al igual que la primera vez que kid buu ataco no se les borro los recuerdos a los amigos de goku y luego se destransformo. Luego llego volando videl.

-hola-dijo videl que les dijo que vio lo que paso por la televisión-bien ahora mi padre podrá decir que si derroto a alguien, aunque nadie lo recuerde-dijo videl.

-saben, en realidad existe un universo alterno donde míster Satán si mato a cell-dijo paradox y todos los guerreros z se quedaron sorprendidos todos incluso míster Satán no sabían que podía existir un universo donde míster Satán si mato a cell.

-¿Qué pasa?, dije que existen universos que pueden desafiar la comprensión misma, no se porque se extrañan-dijo paradox-por cierto se olvidaron que se cumplen 3 deseos, porque nada mas usaron 2-dijo paradox.

-se me olvido, lo dejare para después-dijo ben.

-bien, ben tenemos que regresar a nuestra dimensión-dijo gwen.

-oye no podemos estar en esta dimensión un poco mas, nuestra dimensión no corre peligro y aparte no hemos visto mucho de esta dimensión-dijo ben

-bueno creo que tienes razón-dijo gwen.

-oigan vamos a la corporación capsula-dijo trunks, goku les dijo que se juntaran y los teletransporto.

**Corporación capsula**

Llegaron a la corporación capsula y de ahí se fueron a ver esa dimensión y vieron que el planeta tierra de esa dimensión estaba un poco tecnológicamente superior debido a que fueron capases de meter cosas grandes en algo tan pequeño como una pequeña capsula.

-esta dimensión se parece un poco a la nuestra y solo un poco mas avanzada, pero no del todo-dijo kevin. También vieron la ciudad los autos las plazas.

-oye ben, ¿no te sientes raro estando fusionado con ship?-pregunto julie.

-solo un poco, sabes también tengo los recuerdos de ship-dijo ben.

-todos los recuerdos, pero porque no dio síntomas la enfermedad-dijo gwen.

-si todos, y según paradox es como algunos tipos de cáncer que no da síntomas al principio pero cuando da síntomas ya es tarde para tratarse, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a paradox mas sobre esa enfermedad-dijo ben.

-si creo que si, extrañare a ship el tiempo que estén fusionados-dijo julie.

-tranquila julie, como dije es por poco tiempo-dijo ben abrazando a julie.

-oye ben, tendrás alguna otra habilidad aparte de convertir tu mano en un arma-dijo kevin.

-no lo sé, no he intentado otra cosa aparte del cañón laser-dijo ben.

-podrías intentarlo-dijo gewn.

-si tal vez cuando volvamos a la corporación capsula-dijo ben. Luego regresaron a la corporación capsula y vieron a paradox.

-paradox, nos podría dar mas información de la enfermedad-dijo julie.

-no tengo mucha información, los galvan no saben cómo se genera esa enfermedad, pero descubrieron que fusionando el ADN Mechomorph Galvanizado con células sanas por cierta cantidad de tiempo sanaban los de la especie Mechomorph Galvanizado-explico paradox.

-y ben tiene otras habilidades aparte de convertir su mano en un arma-dijo gwen.

-tiene las habilidades de copiar cualquier Mechomorph que seria transformarse o transformar una parte de su cuerpo en cualquier tipo de tecnología y también puede controlarla-dijo paradox. Después de eso se fueron al patio de la corporación capsula y ben intento convertir sus pies en propulsores y funciono, luego quiso convertirse en la especie Mechomorph y lo logro y su forma Mechomorph se parecía mucho a ship y volvió a su forma humano decidiendo luego intentar mas cosas, luego llego videl.

-donde esta paradox quiero que me explique algo-dijo videl. Entonces paradox apareció.

-que quieres que te explique-dijo paradox.

-lo de que hay un universo donde mi padre si mato a cell-dijo videl y todos los demás llegaron para oír lo que paradox iba a decir.

-bien verán si existe un universo donde míster Satán si mato a cell, y se los contare-dijo paradox.

**Hola soy goku**

**Un universo donde míster Satán si mato a cell es interesante, el próximo capítulo de ben 10 z será**

**El universo donde míster Satán dijo la verdad**

* * *

**que les pareció el capitulo dejen comentarios y ideas**


	5. El universo donde míster Satán no mintio

**nota de autor:**aqui esta el quinto capitulo le agradesco a aletuki01 por ayudarme con el capitulo

* * *

El paisaje se mostraba desértico, hasta donde la vista alcanzara absolutamente todo eran dunas, las cuales que se extendían a lo largo del lugar. A mitad del lugar en el arenoso suelo, se podía contemplar un enorme boquete, sinónimo de que una feroz batalla tuvo lugar horas antes

De la nada, una gran concentración de energía deformaba el espacio-tiempo dando paso a un portal. Portal del que salieron una gran cantidad de personas.

Paradox había transportado a ben, Julie, kevin, gwen, Míster Satán, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Gohan, Goten y Trunks a un universo alterno, más específicamente en el momento y lugar donde se realizo el torneo de cell.

En palabras del propio Paradox, este universo había tenido la gloria de ser salvado por el que se proclamo como el campeón del mundo, Míster Satán

-escóndanse detrás de esas rocas-recomendó Paradox, una vez que analizo la posición en la que se encontraban pues no resultaría conveniente que se encontraran de frente con sus yo de ese universo.

Sin pensarlo, todos se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas que estaban ahí tal como el científico señalo. Desde lejos pudieron divisar al Míster Satán de ese universo, aparentemente se encontraba solo,

-no logro detectar nuestros Ki-comento goku

-supongo que los guerreros Z de esa línea ya se han marchado.-dijo Gohan- si mal no recuerdo así termino el escenario cuando aniquile a Cell

-es verdad joven Gohan-hablo Paradox-nos encontramos justo cuando el torneo de ese ser llamado Cell concluyo. Sin embargo en este universo alterno, no destruiste por completo a ese monstruo con el kamehameha

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo insecto?! Nosotros vimos como el miserable de cell fue destruido por Gohan….

-Profesor Paradox ¿está seguro de eso?-cuestiono Ben

-nunca he mentido con respecto a los acontecimientos del tiempo Ben, les recuerdo que nos encontramos en un universo paralelo al nuestro

-¡Miren pero si soy yo!-exclamo el padre de Videl.

Los presentes guardaron silencio al ver que efectivamente se trataba del míster Satán de ese universo, el susodicho había sacado una capsula de su bolsillo. Activo el dispositivo y en el acto apareció un vehículo, dio media vuelta no sin antes dar un pequeño discurso que solo seria oído por los visitantes.

-¡Si! ¡Yo soy el campeón numero uno!-grito a la nada

Videl no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al rostro en clara señal de vergüenza. Tal vez no se encontraban en el mismo universo pero ello no impedía que su padre dejara de lucirse

Gwen noto la incomodidad de la chica y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella al mismo tiempo que una linda sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la Tennyson, Videl la miro comprendiendo el mensaje que le brindaba

-gracias-articulo la heroína de Ciudad Satán, ya un poco más relajada dirigió su vista hacia la contraparte de su padre

Míster Satán estaba dispuesto a marcharse pues ya nada quedaba por hacer, hasta que él y los guerreros de otro universo oyeron una especie de quejido. Todos dirigieron su vista hasta donde provenía aquel sonido, teniendo el debido cuidado para no ser vistos, se acercaron lo mas que pudieron entonces vieron algo impresionante, el cell de ese universo seguía vivo pero herido mortalmente

-no puedo creerlo-dijo goku-el cell de este universo de alguna manera sobrevivió en lugar de morir cuando gohan lo ataco

-pero quedo mortalmente herido-señalo trunks

El proclamado campeón de las artes marciales miro con horror el cuerpo casi destruido del monstruo-¡N-No puede ser! ¡estas vivo!-grito con pánico

Cell estaba en condiciones deplorables, con dificultad se podía apreciar el rostro y parte del pecho, esto no paso desapercibido para el peleador, por lo que confiado tuvo el valor para amenazarlo-JAJAJA ahora mismo, Yo el gran Míster Satán acabare contigo

-e-estúpido..¿c-crees que p-puedes derrotarme?-el androide hacia un esfuerzo por hablar-e-en cualquier m-momento mi cuerpo se re-reganara y ¡Acabare con este asqueroso planeta!

El hombre se sobresalto, el miedo se hizo presente en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo no tardo mucho en pensar una manera de acabar con él pues si bien Cell no podía hacer mucho en ese estado.

Saco otra capsula de entre sus ropas y al igual que la anterior la activo, esta vez una enorme arma se abría paso entre el humo que provocaba el abrir una de las capsulas, el objeto no era otro que un desintegrador de partículas

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-pregunto Kevin quien veía desde lejos el extraño artefacto, se quedo observando el arma, que por la forma dedujo de que se trataba-Tiene un desintegrador de partículas ¡Sorprendente!

-¿un desintegrador de partículas?-exclamaron todos, con excepción de Paradox

-Solo observen de lo que es capaz ese bebe-comento Kevin, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante

-pensaba usarlo en ti como mi último recurso y eso hare-dijo Míster Satán de manera confiada-10, 9, 8,…-empezó a contar en reversa dándole un poco de drama al asunto-…2, 1-sin consideración jalo del gatillo y una cegadora luz se hizo presente, los demás tuvieron la necesidad de cubrirse los ojos para no salir afectado por la luz, al volver a abrirlos, observaron un gran oyó en donde se encontraba Cell de quien no quedaba rastro.

-esto te pasa por querer jugar con el campeón del mundo-dijo el míster Satán de ese universo.

-Bien es hora de irnos-anuncio Paradox- ya ha terminado todo-volvió a abrir el portal donde cada uno ingreso y así como llegaron se fueron

**En el universo original**

El portal se abrió nuevamente y todos salieron

-no puedo creer que exista un universo donde mi papa si mato a cell-dijo videl.

-pues créelo-dijo paradox

**continuara...**

* * *

**nota de autor:que les parecio esperen el siguiente y dejen reviews por favor**


	6. fin

**nota de autor**: aqui esta el ultimo capitulo y agradesco de nuevo a aletuki01 por ayudarme.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que exista un universo donde mi papa si mato a Cell! —dijo Videl.

—Pues créelo…—dijo paradox

— ¿Pero de dónde sacó míster Satán un desintegrador de partículas? —pregunto Trunks algo sorprendido

—La creo el padre de Bulma. Míster Satán de ese universo se lo pidió de forma anónima, aunque ése pedido nunca ocurrió en éste universo—explico Paradox—Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Tienes razón—apoyo Ben—Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí

—Ben tiene razón—dijo Gwen —Si nos quedamos más tiempo podríamos alterar las cosas

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de la pelirroja y caminaron al portal no sin antes despedirse.

—Adiós a todos—dijo Julie—fue un gusto conocerlos a todos.

—Nos veremos en un año—se despidió Ben mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

—Ben solo estando el portal abierto se sincronizan las dimensiones pero una vez que se cierra vuelve a su ritmo normal. Un año en su dimensión podría ser más tiempo aquí—aclaro paradox

—Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? —pregunto un nervioso Tenison.

—Para ser precisos estuviste aquí como dos días en tiempo de nuestra dimensión—contesto en científico

— ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo paso aquí? —quiso aclarar Gwen.

—Solo unas pocas horas, pero como dije antes los tiempos en ambas dimensiones se sincronizan cuando se abre un portal—dijo Paradox.

Todos se sorprendieron de eso pero luego se despidieron de nuevo y Ben y los demás entraron al portal.

**De regreso a la dimensión de Ben 10  
**

Todos llegaron, Paradox se iba a ir pero antes le dijo a Ben qué a diferencia del shenlong original su transformación no necesitaba esperar un año pará volverla a usar pero si tenía qué esperar un tiempo de un mes pará volver a usarla— Aunque no se aplica si no usas tus tres deseos, solo tienes que esperar un mes si usas los tres—dijo por ultimo antes de irse

—Finalmente en casa—pronuncio alegré Ben—Al parecer no paso nada mientras no estaba.

—No lo creo Ben—respondió Gwen al sentir un temblor proveniente de la tierra

Ante la mirada atónita de todos apareció Elena quien estaba en su forma de reina microchip.

— ¡Ben Tenyson! vengo a vengarme de qué me rompiste el corazón—exclamo Elena mientras sus microchip estaban listos para atacar.

— ¡Oh genial! Lo que faltaba— bufo Ben a tiempo en que escogía a fuego pantanoso, aun no consideraba necesario usar sus nuevas transformaciones,

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos comenzaron la pelea seguidos de Gwen que usaba ataques de mana, Kevin absorbió metal de su auto y peleó, Julie atacó con un arma qué le dio Kevin

— Vamos Elen no es para tanto ¿Porque no hablamos de ello civilizadamente?

— ¡Cállate! ¡No creas que esto se solucionara con una simple charla! —Elena aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estomago a castaño, mandándolo lejos

Ben se levanto algo aturdido, la verdad era que no deseaba atacar a la chica sin embargo parecía que ella quería todo lo contrario, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea y de inmediato desactivo su transformación

—Ben ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Te necesitamos con tus alienígenas—Exclamo Kevin con cierta dificultad pues los microchips no le daban descanso

— Chicos dejen de atacarla se me acaba de ocurrir una idea— dijo Ben

— Espero que sepas lo que haces— Dijo Julie, todos dejaron de atacarla pero ella no. Gwen creó un campo de mana para protegerlos, todos incluso Elena qué seguía atacando se preguntaba qué iba a hacer.

— Bien Shenlong es hora de salir— dijo Ben transformándose en shenlong haciendo oscurecer el cielo, ya qué aún no usaba el tercer deseó no tenia qué esperar un mes para usarlo.

— Ben ¿qué planeas hacer con la transformación? — pregunto Gwen qué quito el campo de mana pues Elena había dejado de atacarlos al ver la sorprendente transformación de Ben.

— Ya lo verán— respondió Ben. Sus ojos se iluminaron y no paso nada entonces pasó a supremo y volvieron a brillar sus ojos. Pero entonces algo empezó a sucederle a Elena.

— ¿qué está pasando? — pregunto Elena asustada. —¿Qué me has hecho?

Entonces Ben se des transformó y todos vieron lo qué le pasaba, cuando termino todo vieron sorprendidos a Elena otra vez humana y a su lado estaban los microchips, Ben uso la transformación de kid buu y antes de qué los microchips pudieran atacar usó la antena qué tenía en la cabeza y los convirtió en Montones de vasos de smoothies.

— ¿Ben qué hiciste? — pregunto julie.

— Convertí a Elena de nuevo en humana, no tenía suficiente poder en modo normal para volverla Humana, así qué pasé a supremo y ya pude hacerlo— respondió Ben volviendo a la normalidad, tomando uno de los smoothies y sabían igual a los originales. Entonces Ben le pidió a Kevin si podía ver sí se había vuelto humana al cien por ciento, los resultados indicaron qué si se había vuelto humana por completo, entonces Elena se despertó.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — dijo Elena confundida, Ben entonces le recordo todo.

— Ben perdóname por todo lo que hice, perdónenme todos— rogo Elena.

— Está bien Elena te perdonamos ¿no es verdad chicos? — dijo Ben viendo a los demás que asintieron

— ¿De verdad? Me perdonaran aun después de todo lo que les he hecho pasar

— Así es, incluso me gustaría pedirte que te unieras a nuestro equipo. —hablo Ben

— ¿No estarás hablando enserio o sí? — dijo Elena

— Claro que estoy hablando enserio, serias de gran ayuda para el equipo¿ustedes que dicen? — pregunto, todos asintieron

Elena no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Ben, cosa que molesto un poco a Julie. Elena se unió de nuevo al equipo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**nota de autor: **qué les parecio déjenme reviews por favor donde dígan si quieren una secuela.


End file.
